


Miramanee

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS Movies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James T. Kirk remembers back to a time in her early day and one of those memories is Miramanee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Having to be many years later, Captain James T. Kirk still in command of the star ship vessel Enterprise 1702-A.

The Enterprise is on it's way back from Vulcan after dropping off several high officials for the Vulcan Academy graduation of students. Some of whom will be entering Star Fleet in San Fran, California to continue on with their studies.

Mr. Spock and Christine's son Senn opted to stay on Vulcan, it Spock was proud of this fact, he didn't show this side of him in public, but he did in private with his family, and friends mostly Captain James T. Kirk.

However for James Kirk, his son William was wrapping up a highly classified mission with trying to save a planet, and it's population out in deep space.

He had heard the rumors, the Romulans were involved some how, under a state of truce to bring a special healer and transport the healer to the planet to save some one's life.

"If only this was true many years ago with having to saved Miramanee and the unborn child, but than again his entire life would be totally different with Nyota in his life or having David and William.

He could still see those images of her dying after kissing her for the final time, having taken her final breath.  
//////

A few weeks after Kirok and Miramanee were joined. He was never been more at peace, as he's ever been, even though he was still suffering with the nightmares for weeks now.

He tried to get his wife Miramanee to try and understand this fact, she was wonderful in every way trying mostly to please him being the daughter of the high priestess.

He kept having certain images come to him at the craziest of times, it was hard for him, along with the one, Salish always to cause trouble being some what jealous having taken Miramanee away from him.

He vowed to try and get even with Kirok. Silently he would devise a plan until the time is right to move on it.

Miramanee was happy with life in general, but when she is stopped by him, Salish having to be jealous, tells her, he still wishes her to be his beloved. But when she tells him to look for another, he only wants her, and would try anything to her back from Kirok.

With emotions running high now. Times were getting rough for the planet's natives, when the skies would go dark with the heavy winds, rains and thunder to be a sign of bad times are ahead for everyone.  
////////

Captain James Kirk came back to the present. He wasn't able to think about this right now. Without Spock on board the Enterprise right now. He needed to see his old friend Leonard McCoy in sickbay to have something for a bad headache.

Along with missing his wife, who has her own vessel and is due to stand down in a few weeks, before deciding to spend her remaining time in Star Fleet serving abroad the Enterprise as an adviser or if needed in the position as a communications officer supervisor. He has been missing her a great deal the past few weeks.

He says to Mr. Scott, he was leaving for Sickbay to have him take over command for now. Mr. Scott working his usual station getting up from his chair surveying the bridge crew for now. While Captain James T. Kirk entered the turbo lift very slowly taking a deep breath ordering the computer to drop him at the sickbay level.

 

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

He was enjoying a quick drink in sickbay of his office. When his old friend James Kirk walked in looking glum.

It was over and done with the Enterprise heading back to Earth, but yet Jim was not himself.

Doctor Leonard McCoy was numbly aware of the door to his office opening.

It was like he was moving lethargic with some type of grief. He needed to find out what was wrong. Yet James Kirk would handle the young kids now of days on this ship and the bridge.

Spock was away on Vulcan, his son William on a top secret mission out in deep space, and his wife soon to be back on the Enterprise as an adviser.

There was an icy realization on the face that went with James Kirk. McCoy tells his friend to lock the door behind him, then walked over to his desk asking for a drink, but first he asked for something for a real bad headache.

McCoy reached into his dresser draw to take out the small bottle, along with a green decanter. Romulan ale...a good one to kick any one out of their reverie, as with Jim's mood. McCoy filled the glass for himself and for his friend.

There was a silence for a moment before he spoke. While McCoy downed the rest of his drink to pour more for each other. "So what's on your mind Jim?" He waited wearily sitting back in his chair.

"I have been thinking all of a sudden with the anniversary of her death, Miramanee has been on my mind, for where I have been thinking back to those days."

"Jim, you couldn't do anything about it, she was stoned by her own people including Salish causing the uproar along with the asteroid, what more could you have done to protect her?" McCoy murmured.

"That's the problem, I don't know, it was our job to find the asteroid deflector and get it working again, but we weren't able to save her." Kirk sagged in his chair looking older than he was.

He found himself suspended in an cloud of sadness at this point for his friend.

"Why is my question Bones, did she have to die, when my memories were restored with Mr. Spock using the mind meld, I don't think, I was able to stay with my sense of duty to the Enterprise and my damn career?" Sounding tired, as he murmured with his response.

"Well Jim drink up, it will help a little, but for when it comes to the past, we need to leave it behind, along with all of the ghosts."

Kirk was able to understand it, but could he forget the past having to be a large part of who and what he is mostly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kirok, I am here." Miramanee says bending down to kiss her husband. With her long raven hair and sun-bronzed skin. She was beautiful and so alive... He could actually smell her hair going though the pine forest to wash their clothes in the river.

He wakes from the floor to look up at her with those loving eyes of hers.

///////

Captain James T. Kirk woke up quickly after having several Romulan ale's in sickbay with McCoy, his chief medical officer. Just before leaving for his quarters. McCoy ran a few tests on the Captain to see if anything was out of sync.

There wasn't a thing wrong accept for time catching up with everyone including himself.

It's amazing after all this time.....

Now Miramanee's planet was saved, the asteroid had been diverted. He was the great and mighty Kirok.

When Captain James Kirk found himself in his quarters, he had slammed his fist against the wall. "Ouch!" His eyes opened further and realizing just where he was for the moment.

As for Doctor McCoy, he had to make a call to Vulcan to speak with Mr. Spock. When he had asked the communications officer on the bridge to keep it quiet for now. He agreed. Talking to Dr. McCoy over his ear piece.

"Doc!, my mouth is shut right now, I will call you, when I make an connection with Mr. Spock on Vulcan."

VULCAN PRIVATE QUARTERS

Spock was in his private bedroom resting, while Christine was at the Vulcan Academy speaking with her son Senn. He was almost like husband Spock in every way, he doesn't back down for when it comes to making quick decisions.

When Spock had gotten up from mediating, he had gone over to his computer terminal, when a transmission was coming in from all people Doctor Leonard McCoy.

After some time talking to the chief medical officer on board the Enterprise.

"Really Doctor, you really think Jim has finally blown his cork just because he's been thinking about Miramanee, if you think about it, it's the anniversary of her death tomorrow."

"You green blooded son of a bitch, I realize that Spock, can't you try talking with Jim to try and settle his mind a little, he's lonely with you on Vulcan, his son on that god forsaken planet and Nyota coming soon to join him here on the Enterprise."

McCoy motioned taking a deep breath.

"Very well doctor, I shill speak with Jim, when I am done with you first, please have your communications officer direct this transmission to Jim's quarters."


	4. Chapter 4

"Spock, what would you have to say that I don't care, or loved her, I did even when my memories were restored by you?"

"I am not saying Jim, you didn't, it's almost like your obsessed with those memories on the eve of her death."

Kirk from inside of his quarters, shook his head. He was exhausted to the point of collapse, only the Chief Medical Officer would be able to stonewall his decision to put the captain down, and McCoy wouldn't do this any way.

"Listen Jim, do you want me back on the Enterprise earlier than normal, Senn is all set here anyway, and besides he doesn't really need me to get in his way right now with beginning the new courses?"

"That is up to you, Spock, I don't care either way, But I would very much like to have all of my friends around me helping me out on this issue instead of being alone."

"Very well Jim, I will speak with Christine first, I will call later, when I will be arriving back onto the Enterprise."

"I will look forward to it Mr. Spock, thanks old friend." Kirk smiled at him with talking with his face on the view screen before the screen goes blank.

When Kirk went to look at his face in the mirror. Dark hollows beneath Kirk's eyes, lines of fatigue etched into his face. Mentally kicking himself for this happening to him and letting those memories getting to take over life in general.

James Kirk was grateful for Spock taking his time away from his son and his wife Christine.

He decided to head back to sickbay once again for more of that great tasting Romulan Ale. The next hour he and Bones were having their own party enjoying life for the moment.

Since Leonard McCoy was worried about his friend. Kirk decided to say firmly to him. What about you and Gem?"

McCoy looked up at his friend taking another sip at the ale. "What about her, Jim?" While Kirk paused while waiting for his response.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock discussed the situation with Christine about James Kirk and his past.

Slowly she takes a deep breath coming from the outside at the height of the sun blazing. Beads of sweat coming down her forehead. You would think, she would be used to it by now after many years bonded to Spock. She wasn't able to pronounced his true Vulcan name. But when Amanda was alive, she would be able to with ease.

"If James needs you, I suggest you try to help your best friend, Spock please go." Touching fingers. He says. "You are most wise Christine, please inform our son of my departure, I will use our private vessel, since it has warp drive, I would be able to reach the Enterprise in 18 hours or sooner."

"I will pack your things Spock, please have your vessel made ready, I will transport them over to your vessel when ready."

Spock smiled instead of his usual Vulcan frown. She has not seen in awhile.  
/////////

FLASHBACK

Kirok was swimming in the river with his wife, there were no one around to watch them. He was determined to make love to her right here and now. But she would always be afraid of being caught by the others including Salish.

When he came up to her in the icy waters, Kirok drew a deep breath before catching up to her from behind to startled her.

She turns around to face him into his eyes directly. "Husband, I am not afraid this time." As he takes his time caressing her beautiful face with both hands.

She goes to touch him, she wanted him badly without her body telling her that the hormones were heated up from within, she wasn't able to still understand.

With Joy in her heart, she was responding to him in every way, along with hoping this time, she would be able to conceive.

Thinking "Would a child help make their relationship stronger or would it ruin push them away further with his dreams at night coming back once again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Spock was able to power up the Senn private vessel named after his son. The computer was on auto pilot for the past eight hours, while Mr. Spock decided to mediate, play chess with the computer, besides sending a dispatch to the Enterprise.

Captain James Kirk having woken at the signal from the bridge, when Scotty advised the Captain in regard to Mr. Spock arrival on board. "Yes, go ahead Mr. Scott, what is the time of his arrival?" Calling him from his quarters finishing up his log reports to Star Fleet Command.

It was at that particular moment Doctor Leonard McCoy without a bottle in his hand. "Haven't you better ask what Star Fleet has up its sleeve besides Mr. Spock coming to keep you company?"

He demands over the shivering tones with Mr. Scott calling him, letting him know about the arrival time for Spock. "All right Mr. Scott, thanks." With the view screen goes blank.

"Bones." He paused, open mouthed, as though to respond to his question. But all he said was his friend.

"Quit harassing me about Miranamee." Irritation colored his movements through he spoke with restraint as he added. "Please?"

"All right fine. But think about it Jim, with William on that deep space assignment, and again involving the Romulans." He muttered before sitting down next to him at the computer terminal. 

"Star Fleet didn't ask us in the first place with the assignment, and besides I hear William is doing a bang up job according to the private messages received from Commander Weller."

"Weller is just making sure he is covering his ass just in case of a screw up Jim, and besides Spock will be here soon to keep you company, by the way, you have any of you private stock around?"

He goes into his larger draw of his desk, while McCoy glanced at the clear liquor from the draw, while he goes to open it taking out the two shot glasses next to it.


	7. Chapter 7

It would be early morning. Spock awakes in front of the view screen inside of the private vessel. After an hour of being on his knees to meditate. He needed to send a message to the Enterprise, he was an hour away.

Some where in the near distance. Spock was most grateful to finally being arriving.

Spock sighed. He was truly amazed. The last time he had seen his friend. He was robust, powerful, intimidating figure who had swayed entire galactic planets and governments.

But now having a issue with his memory of years ago would bother him now on the anniversary of Miramanee's dying. He was sure that his old friend never was able to say good bye to her with all of the pain she was suffering having been stoned from her own people.

Taken aback, maybe there was something he could do to help him. Like Christine had said just being his friend and coming to the Enterprise would help in many ways.

Spock closed his eyes having remembering back when he had tried to bring James Kirk back into existence instead of being Kirok.

The gestured proved to be both a blessing and a curse, and it had changed his life forever. Hopefully with himself, McCoy and even his wife Nyota would be able to pull him out of this depression.

When Spock was deep inside of his mind finding this Kirok/Kirk, he had to pull away with emotions streaming his face, his own soul caught with the over whelming grief and regret. What he discovered in that brief contact in Kirk's mind of all of the pain and suffering he had to endured over a life time of memories including Carol Marcus of the younger days and keeping David away from him.

And we all know what had happened to David and the Klingons.


	8. Chapter 8

James Kirk decided to take a walk to the chapel. This is where his life with Uhura started with the very same conversation about him being hurt with the death of Miramanee. How he wishes she was here now. But won't be for a few more days from her vessel. However for Spock, he should be here very soon from his vessel.

He walked out of the hanger bay after being given permission to land. He strode purposefully out of the hanger bay asking the computer for where is Captain James T. Kirk.

"Computer.....Captain James Kirk can be found in the chapel on deck 24."

"Thank you." Spock replied back to the computer. He was able to walk into the ordering it to take him to level 24.

James Kirk heard the door hiss open knowing full well at was his old friend of Mr. Spock. "Spock, come join me for some quiet." He slowly walks over to kneel next to him with his Vulcan hands together closing his eyes. 'Spock thank you for coming." He sounded sad to Mr. Spock's ears. Continuing with his comments. "Why did she have to die anyway, she was a beautiful woman in every way, and had that gentleness within her soul?"

"This I can't answer you, Jim, but think about it now, you are married to Uhura with a son that is making a great impression with Star Fleet Command, you and within himself to be a true man." As Spock's tone softened. "You will survive Jim, you must help yourself from totally destroying yourself completely and everyone around you."

"I understand this Spock, but it's hard right now to move past this." Tears spilled unashamedly down James Kirk's cheeks. Time was unraveling for the both of them at this point of time.


	9. Chapter 9

With Spock sitting next to his friend with the inability to try and be rid of those memories that is currently posing a large issue with his friend.

But than again Kirk finds himself caught up with one of those memories.

Confusion mixed up with a flash of anger after Kirok had fought with Salish after slicing his hand with the knife to prove he was no god. Salish had left to speak with those that were still loyal to him.

Kirok was steaming and gritted before heading to be with his wife, who was making food for themselves.

When she looked up to see him standing at the entrance of their home, she had gotten up to help him with his distress.

He stood attention straight at the entrance holding his hand. "What happened Kirok, was it Salish once more?" She was wise beyond her age, but yet so innocent in her own way.

"Miranamee, it was Salish again trying to prove I am no god."

She goes to grab his hand to bring him over into the middle of their tee pee. "This herb will help with the healing process."

"Thanks." He smiles, but yet so sad to her eyes.

Kirok felt his anger slowly dissipating."Kirok, you need to be very careful for now on, I just don't know what else Salish would try with proving your no god my husband."

Kirok shook his head at what she was saying using the herb on his hand, between the smell and the burning, it was also soothing at the same time.

Slowly his memories were fading to be sitting next to Mr. Spock in the chapel. Spock was thinking back to the guilt he was feeling at trying to get the Enterprise to rescue the captain and eventually getting inside the tower to divert the asteroid to save the planet, but it was already too late for Miramanee.

"Come on Mr. Spock, lets go to the gym to work out, I could stand to lose a few pounds after my last physical with Doctor McCoy."

He glanced back at James Kirk. "Surely you jest Captain Kirk, but I will join you for the exercise." Acting like a human being instead of being a Vulcan.


	10. Chapter 10

Working out in the gym might be a little too much for the older James Kirk. But at least when he was much younger he would be able to keep up with his enemies.

They had reached there destination. Walking inside the locker section to change into their gym clothes. Kirk took a deep breath hoping he would be able to stay his ground before entering the gym room

It was just him and Spock with everyone else having left to go about there business throughout the ship. There was a silence between the both men before loosing up their muscles.

To Spock, his friend was looking pale, he almost didn't recognize him. Usually so handsome and professional, looked haggard and devoid of all color.

"Mr. Spock just a few quick moves, since I really can't afford to break my bones to have Dr. McCoy laughing at me for being foolish, having to be working out with a Vulcan at my age." While Jim chuckled for the first time in awhile.

It didn't take long with Spock having gone slow with the workout with his friend. Only to wind up in Sickbay anyway after being thrown on his back to cause a spasm of pain. It was at this point Doctor Leonard McCoy stood in the middle of sickbay twiddling furiously with the medical scanner checking out Jim's lower back.

Pausing only to curse at the clumsiness of his friend laying on his stomach, waiting for his friend to say a unkind remark to him.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Even if the Captain's tone was light, he was amazed at the sight of him.

"Spock, you should of known better to listen to Jim and his foolish stunt with his state of mind the past week."

"I doctor was only trying to help, but it would seem the captain wasn't really paying attention to the moves I was making towards him, when he should of stayed on his feet."

"Well you know what happened than with having to been thrown onto my back." Kirk says while grimaced from the spasm.

McCoy groaned with shutting off the medical scanner. "Well any rate, you have just a slight muscle pull, nothing to worry about, I will give you something for the pain, I suggest you try to take it easy with no type of exercise for now." Taking out his hypo spray to inject his arm with the pain medication.

Kirk glanced up. "Thanks."

While Mr. Spock just raised his eye brow not saying a word for now, but knowing Spock, he will later.

"Just be sure Spock, he doesn't do anything rash like with the gym, all right?" McCoy said.

With McCoy laying the drawl on thick, since he's making it a medical order for now.


	11. Chapter 11

The music floated safely through the icy blackness of space, rising and falling for Captain Nyota Uhura. To be done with her command in a day. She was counting the minutes and seconds. For where she will be joining her husband on the Enterprise.

When she had received the priority massage from Leonard McCoy. He had stated that Captain James T. Kirk was in distress. She had asked why?" 

All he had said. "Miranamee." Suddenly, the music swelled into a crescendo of such passionate intensity that stretched outward across the mindless expanse of space.

Before leaving her vessel. She was asked to perform for the last time.

The final note fell from Nyota Uhura's lips and lingered briefly then faded into silence. Everyone having watched were in awe of her final performance. For the space of a single heartbeat, no sound could be heard in the usually bustling recreation room singing "Beyond Antares."

"Bravo! Called out one voice. "Wonderful, Nyota! Yell out her executive officer Jeremy Winters to me temporarily taking over the U.S.S. Horizon. The room had exploded into cheers and sadness to be losing her.

Uhura raised her bowed head to reveal tears clinging to her lifting long eye lashes that James Kirk loves so much from over the years, along with her tampered nails.

She blinked, once, twice as through shaking off a sense of bewilderment. Her husband needs her "Finally" after many years of waiting........

"Thank you." She whispered, then rose and slipped out of the nearby doorway to head for her quarters. She goes to call the bridge to have the communications officer to send a private message to Captain James T. Kirk on the Enterprise.

It took a few minutes. When the face of her husband showed up on the view screen looking haggard and with dark circles under his eyes. As the tell tail sign he was in trouble. He was so distressed. Uhura asked to herself. When he started to speak to her.


	12. Chapter 12

"James darling, I will be there soon. Have Spock take care of you until I arrive. It's going to be sometime late tomorrow." She gracefully says to her husband on the screen from her quarters.

"I missed you, Nyota. By the way how was your last performance singing for your crew?" While he was sighing taking a deep breath on the view screen.

"Everyone was happy and sad at the same time James. It was hard leaving the stage after singing the last note of Beyond Antares."

Feeling a familiar touch of her hands touching his face on the view screen. "You can still sing here on the Enterprise when ever the need to sing arises.

She met his eyes on the screen. She whispered to him. "I know James. But for now, it's your needs to be solved. Before you put yourself down into the black void of space." She replied.

"I know Nyota. It's why Spock is here to help. Later we will be getting together in the "Freedom" lounge to play a game of chess. Maybe it will help instead of working out in the gym."

"I heard." Disapproval was obvious in her voice.

" Well yeah. It was my own fault for having not paid attention in the first place."

"Next time Jim just duck. Your do better that way instead of winding up on your romp." She mused. "Good luck with the chess game. The last time I played with my Vulcan Communications officer T' lEEL, she beat the crap out of me. And she wasn't even trying to win." She says.

He chuckles. "Spock tends to do that on occasion with not even trying. I don't know how he does it after all of these years. He cried out with his statement.

"Me neither. I will let you go to your chess game. Please take care of yourself, all right James. I love you."

"Love you too." The view screen goes dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Uhura tried to sleep with the frustration she was feeling at the moment. When her husband is on the Enterprise trying to heal thy self from the tormenting memories.

In the beginning after the death of Miramanee. She had to wait for months until he was finally over his pain of her dying down on the planet.

It was during at that tine for where it started. Was the pain, lost, and than mostly going to alcohol to be rid of it.

Dying inside after losing his wife & child at the same time. He refused to believe it despite the mind meld Commander Spock had done to bring him back from the brink of destruction.

There had been battles over the years. She would actually push him into letting go. But as the years went by. It had gotten easier between them with the barriers.

She had remembered this one incident. He grabs her wrist and his lips go for her neck. Inside of the turbo life having the computer to stop the lift in between levels. She grabs his shoulders, his hair and his groin and says.

"You don't know James, the pain I am feeling with your acting this way. I can't or I won't give up on you and our marriage. All for the sake of a memory.

He wasn't listening. He wraps his hands around her face and pulls her towards him. She doesn't take a liking to the fact of being treated this way.

It all stops at that instant. "Then you don't know anything about me?" She whispered in his ear. "You will not do this to me no longer." Scratching his neck with her long nails to draw crimson.

He stops her movements to bring him out of his reverie. "I will try Nyota. It's hard for me having lost so much."

"You have not lost me, James Kirk, and you won't. Unless you decide otherwise to keep this nonsense up." She says with such emotion coming from within her heart & soul.


	14. Chapter 14

There weren't enough of Dr. McCoy's hyposprays in the world to cure a broken heart, but James Kirk was feeling a little better after talking with his wife Nyota sitting in front of the view screen.

It didn't help much that she had to wait before her vessel was able to meet up with the Enterprise. She needed him.

She hadn't felt anything but compassion for James. Pity, hurt and mostly hope. Hope at least he had someone to help shoulder the burden of a great loss, as the Vulcans called it now with Mr. Spock.

She had thought that giving up her command would help feel that void at first. She was happy. Ecstatic, even.

But now that James is trying to gather himself from those memories.

Something inside her felt like she was slowly dying. Uhura didn't understand why she felt this way. She didn't understand the appeal. Okak, she did. She really did. Ever since she was told of her husband's problem.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the appeal.

The truth couldn't be further from his own mind. Was he ready to let go? Just not with him. Or anyone else but one person she loves the most. James, than came William.

She knew from the beginning that any void feeling couldn't be attempted with anyone.

When she walked onto the bridge for the last time before meeting up with the Enterprise. Everyone on the bridge crew clapped for her seal of approval. With her tears falling down on her face for the last time.

She truly had the apprehension to worry about.

"Thank you. Everyone. I truly appreciate it greatly. I will be in my quarters before meeting up with the Enterprise." She moves off her command chair entering in the turbo lift taking one last look she had called home.


	15. Chapter 15

Uhura wondered. When she does comfort James, if she would be able to help him. Wouldn't that be great? She wouldn't be able to save his soul. Her head wanting to be buried into his neck as he hugged her for a few hours be together as husband and wife.

The problem was, really. That he couldn't have stopped it from happening anymore that he could with as if " Having a broken heart."

In this case from the past with Miramanee.

"You deserve better then me." His words itched heavy. He really meant. "You deserve someone else." She would slap him in the face for even thinking of it.

It was a real mess at this time. She couldn't even fathom to see there marriage screwed up. She wasn't going to aloud it anyway.

Just as Spock wouldn't give up with Christine Chapel despite their problems with there cultures.

/////////

When her vessel had finally arrived within the sector. She was ready to transport over. While all of her personal belongings having been sent over already.

James Kirk was waiting inside the transporter room with Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy waiting for her.

And when she does. He moves towards her. As he clings a little tighter to her selfishly seeking comfort for himself. They would be together in their quarters later to celebrate in their own way. But for now they would celebrate in the Freedom lounge with all of her family and friends to be back on board after a long while.

"I hate this." She whispered to him.

"I know." Kirk said before taking hold of her right hand. Along with his two friends to leave the transporter room to begin the celebration with drinks.

Even if he definitely didn't deserve to.


	16. Chapter 16

Since the Enterprise had made a number of changes the past year with modifications. One of them was the new "Freedom Lounge" for the crew members to enjoy and relax.

The celebration inside the freedom bar was beginning. And the honor guest was the return of Uhura.

Jim Kirk was walking hand in hand in the corridor coming off the turbo lift heading for the Freedom bar.

Kirk had looked over at his wife. She was still very much beautiful after all this time. Her skin was a smooth, flaw brown, like melted chocolate, her eyes a few shades darker than her skin, and her hair shiny mixed in with silver.

Nyota was nervous having to be back on the Enterprise her first home.

James Kirk had remembered way back for when he first met her. It was in a bar of all places. But than again she was some what involved with another. He had to fight for her attention to get any where with her.

But it wasn't until later during the incident with Miramanee's people when everything had changed. But now many years later those memories of Miramanee have surfaced.

The celebration was in full swing. When Kirk & Uhura walked in to thunderous applause. Even Mr. Spock was clapping sitting with Dr. McCoy and two others from Sickbay.

Uhura had tears falling down her face. Smearing some of her make up. But she didn't care right now at the way she was looking.

He tightened his grip on his wife. Asking if she was fine. She said. " I am all right James. Lets sit to have a few drinks. I can stand to loosen up a bit after today." She gave a quick kiss on his cheek before heading over to the bar to place his order or anyone else.


	17. Complete

With the celebration in full swing. James Kirk having to be finally relaxed for the first time since getting into trouble. Along with the anniversary of Miramanee's passing.

Captain James T. Kirk hadn't any flash backs of those days. Sitting talking with his friends from inside the Freedom lounge.

He had mixed feelings. Knowing full well those memories could always come back. True. They might. But for now his friends were with him. His wife Nyota seeing how the difference had made with her at his side. Taking a sip of his scotch for now. Since the entertainment was going to begin.

It was going to be a duet. Uhura singing. Mr. Spock playing the Vulcan Harp. "Beyond Antares." While the past of Miramanee would soon be forgotten.

Dr. Leonard McCoy had gotten up to the podium to introduce the duo.

At least for Captain James T. Kirk would be finally able to relax and the medicine of family around him to be the cure. And not being along from the chain of command on the Enterprise.

The two were greeted with applause. Since it would be broadcast all over the ship for viewing.

He was settled in with his drink on the table to begin listening. For now he was healed, hopefully for the rest of his living days.

His heart was all aglow beating to be living finally instead of being in the past and his suffering the pain of something he could never had anyway........

While James Kirk nodded and smile at the two.......

THE END


End file.
